


The guild of a Warrior

by LeWanderinGaal



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, LU Discord Prompt, Light Angst, LinkedUniverse, Other, Takes Place in Twilight's Hyrule, for real please, guys we need to figure out a form of tagging their names, it would be easier, this is full of Links alright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: Warrior often doubts his ability to be a leader to the group, but a stressful situation on Twili's Hyrule leads the others to make him realize he might be good enough.Also, don't play with foreign magic kids.





	The guild of a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo people! I’m back to post this fic, it seems.  
> This one is for the @linkeduniverse discord weekly writing prompt “Warrior’s week”, I’m still not sure if I got the boyes personalities right, because it’s the first time I write for them but hey! Jojo’s AU is amazing and I need more content of the boys ‘cause it never seems enough (I stopped writing this at some point to talk ‘bout anti-vaxx people on the discord lmao)
> 
> Make sure to check the AU on both (or either) Tumblr and Instagram!  
> And, as usual, this doesn't have a beta reader other than myself.
> 
> (Other thing, apparently I added a little of Twili Angst in here too...not sorry but I really tried to keep this Warrior centric ;-;)

Warriors life with the others was usually a calm one. Sure, they were always tired and having to sleep with watch turns and whatnot, but after traveling by their own, having partners and someone to rely on while fighting was a good thing. A relief even.

 

And Warrior used to fight endless monsters, so the amount they usually fought against was a mental weight less on him. And, even if he doesn’t say it aloud often, he really appreciates the fact the others are so supportive and would straight up jump to danger in order to save the others, even when they _keep secrets_ from each other.

 

If you had asked him some months ago, Warrior would have laughed in your face if you even suggested the idea of him fighting and trusting his life over a bunch of boys who he barely knows anything about.

 

Although...they do know a lot of one another, don’t they? After all, they share the same _blessing_ of the Goddess and have faced trials and gained more power over time in order to protect their lands.

 

And they do keep learning things from one another!

 

Thanks to Time, for example, they have learned that love, a happy and more relaxing endgame could be possible for them. They realized, even with all the physical and emotional scars their journeys left them with, they could, _can_ , find a especial other.

 

In retrospective, Time has taught them a lot of things, or guided them more than they usually realized.

 

Warrior was aware that Time was some kind of father figure for some of them, and for those who wasn’t, he was a figure to respect, to learn from. To follow.

 

Of course Twili has told him he was also a leader, a captain, since in many of their scouting missions he was the one who came up with a strategy.

 

Warrior was obviously gonna come up with stuff like that, and at the moment, he took pride in the compliment and made a comment about how his charms were not only limited to his aesthetical being, after all, he used to live fighting hordes of monsters...but he was no leader to the group. He knew that much. That’s how he _really_ felt about that topic.

 

Until destiny decided to try him again. An interesting week that one time became, but he didn’t want to go over it again.

 

First, they have been at Twili’s Hyrule for a while, and he had to admit, the sceneries were beautiful, the people was nice and traveling from one place to another wasn’t that hard.

 

Wild did complain at the close to non-existence amount of wild horses, but a quick visit to Ordon ranch was all it took for him to stop. He fell in love with the goats immediately. And Warrior could see Twili was amused with how fast the goats were to accept the cloak user hero. Everyone could, actually, but just Wind and Warrior said something to him.

 

Everything was going smooth as usual. They kept traveling until the local Link felt or saw something odd, out of place; Wolfie appeared to accompany them for a while, Sky was amused by the local “terrenal” creatures, and Wind insisted on going to the Lake, or the biggest water body on the current Hyrule, since he still missed the water and it made him feel closer to home.

 

When things started to go downhill was when Hyrule and Legend didn’t came back to the camp for two nights straight, and then both Wolfie and Twili went missing too.

 

“Alright, we can’t keep waiting just for more of us to go missing. We have to split up and try to find them. I’ll go with Sky and Four.” Time was getting up and preparing himself to go looking for the others on a Hyrule they still didn’t quite know.

 

Wind and Wild didn’t need instructions to know they were meant to team up wit Warrior, who got a solemn look from Time.

 

“You are in charge. Take care.”

 

_Oh Din._

 

They started searching on the Hidden Village, that ghostly place filled with cats that Wolfie took them to one day.

 

“If he showed us such a place, he must have done it for a reason, right? Maybe that’s where he usually lives, in this place.” That's what Warrior told the other two when they decided to go there, but he wasn’t convinced by his own idea. Something told him that they should try and find Twili, not Wolfie.

 

As expected, there was no sign of any of the missing partners in there.

 

“I bet Twili is alright. This is his Hyrule after all. Maybe he went to check on some friends of his or something like that. I would have done that.” Wind was making conversation, since Warrior was more busy with thinking of places to look in and Wild was checking the arrows in his quiver.

 

“But he would have told us something, right? He wouldn’t just, leave us like that.” Anyone who wasn’t aware of the issues Wild had with abandonment and the attachment issues those left, wouldn’t have heard the slight distress in his voice. Some level of fear about voicing out his concerns.

 

“Maybe not to all of us; to Time he must have said something if that was the case. But apparently we have another situation right here, because Time didn't know anything.” Warriors was on his strategy-man self and was giving even shorter answers than he usually did in this kind of scenarios.

 

“I hope he’s okay…” Warrior was aware of Wild’s voice: low and filled with doubt. He knew those two had spent more time together, since they were the first ones meeting, and it was only natural for Wild to worry about his mentor and friend.

 

“Listen Wild, Twili is a tough guy. Nothing is going to happen to him. And even if it does, as Wind said, this is his Hyrule. He knows his way around, and must feel better of being in a place he might know as well as the palm of his hand.” By this point, Warrior had stopped walking and was now facing Wild.

 

“And he must know we are going to look out for him. I would trust you all with my life. I know you wouldn’t let me alone.” He gave both of the younger than him blondes a sideway smile, and was relieved to see both of their faces a little more relaxed.

 

“Okay, let’s get to work now. Any idea what path should we took?”

 

“What about below those crows? Birds flying like that always mean there’s something going on.” Wind was more used to seagulls, but even monster-birds had a tendency to fly in circles around any kind of event going on on the ground.

 

And so they started walking. The birds were close, and the path lead to what Twili called “Eldin’s Bridge”.

 

What they saw, they never believe could happen.

 

Hyrule was holding Legend back using his wind magic, making a tornado cell, but it seemed as if said magic was stronger, the air he handled seemed to have a forest-like smell in it. Legend, on the other hand, was making lighting fall from the sky, and he seemed to try and shoot ice wind at Hyrule with one of his staffs.

 

Why were they fighting each other? Something happened on the small travel those two were in that lead to this.

 

“Hyrule! What happened?! How can we help you?!” Warrior called from one side of the bridge to the boy on the middle of it.

 

“Warrior! I’m so glad to hear you. And I’m not sure. We were in the province of Farore, and were searching for information on this Hyrule’s magic, when Legend found what seemed to be a mirror piece of some short and next thing I know, he's chasing me down all over the place!”

 

“Shouldn't we try and help him first!? They are fighting over that bridge whose bottom is not even visible!!” Wild was right but, that's not how things are supposed to work.

 

“Alright, listen. Wind, use your lasso to pull Hyrule over here, then walk enough to were we came from, to stay as away from the bridge as possible. Wild, you and I are going to work together on getting Legend to this side, while Wind does his part. When all of that is done, you are to switch places with him, and treat Hyrule's wounds. When you both are ready, re-join Wind and I.” While Warrior was giving instructions, Wind had already gotten his lasso-claw out and was preparing to shoot it forward.

 

After Wind pulled Hyrule over to them, Legend took a few seconds to realize his target had moved. Good. That gave them precious seconds to move to a safer zone to keep the plan going.

 

By the time Wind and Wild had changed places, Legend was already near them. _Perfect,_ thought Warrior.

 

“We must not hurt him. We just need to tie him up and wait until we can talk to Twi’ and see what happens to him. This is his Hyrule after all.”

 

And as if that was an instruction, they launched forward, avoiding Legend's attacks, both physical and magical ones, which seemed to be stronger than usual, as well as more dangerous.

 

To make things worse, Legend didn't seem to have complete control over the magic attacks his medallions were producing, since he hurt himself a couple of times.

 

Wild and Hyrule were quick to join them, and soon they were trying to tire Legend up, and it seemed it was working. Or at least he was running low on magic, because his attacks started taking place less and less often, and the intensity of their damage kept decreasing.

 

Wild threw an old shield to Legend’s legs from the back, which made him stumble after hitting behind his knees; followed by that, Wind was quick to use his lasso to tie him up, but it didn’t seem like that would do.

 

“This is not going to last until we reach the camp. What else can we do?” Worry over both his lasso and his friend could be heard on Wind's voice.

 

Warrior didn’t have to think it a lot. He remembered Legend had an magical ice staff, and that it could semi-froze people. But he was no magician.

 

He approached Legend and kneeled down while taking his (precious) scarf off, and proceded to tie it around Legend’s head, covering his eyes and ears.

 

“I’m so sorry pal, you are not gonna like this”. Was the almost inaudible apology he gave to the possessed like hero while taking said staff from his persona.

 

He stood up and walked to Hyrule, handing him said object.

 

“You are the only one of us right here that I trust enough to make sure this works.” ‘Rule grabbed the staff, and immediately understood what Warrior wanted him to do.

 

“But, this is not the magic I'm used to. We should ask Four to do it, it would-” Hyrule's slightly panic filled speech was cut out by Warrior putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

They all were used to monsters and nightmare like creatures, but fighting one another, to be in the need of causing some harm to those they already considered brothers... that's something they weren't really prepared for.

 

“Listen 'Rule. We can't afford to wait for Four to get here. You're capable of this. I've seen you do magic often. I have to admit I'm not sure what most of those spells were, but as little as they are, you are a natural in magic, your skills covering a very good range of it.” Little by little, the worried eyes of Hyrule were replaced with ones filled with amusement over Warrior's words and determination on helping the others.

 

The brunette nodded to the scarf-less blonde, who stepped aside, and went to stand in front of a struggling Legend, who was trying to release himself from Wind and Wild, who were holding him down.

 

“Brother, I hope you forgive me.” And so, Hyrule allowed the magic to start flowing from his core, feeling the tingling that it came with it cover the arm holding the staff, and when the cold started to numb his fingers, he raised the staff and _made sure_ of shooting a ray strong enough to froze, him but gentle enough to not, well, kill him.

 

And it worked.

 

When they approached their hands with the signature triangles mark to the frozen boy, it felt warm on each of them. They have learned that was a side effect of their “triforce pieces” being too close to one another. Something about powers clashing together it’s what Four said.

 

“Wild, could you go and get one of the big pigs the bulblins ride please? We need to take him to camp quickly.” Wild nodded at Warrior’s words, leaving Wind with the taller Link.

 

Once they secured Legend on the pig’s back, the silent walk to the camp took place, with just a comment or two between them to go clear the path, or to switch places with the one currently leading the pig-like creature.

 

By the time they got to the camp, the sun was setting away, but the relief was to see Twili with the other team. He had his head covered in scratches, and one of his arms was bandaged. It was almost the usual sight they got of each other after a fight.

 

Warrior could sense that Wild was holding himself so to avoid running to Twili, to check him up.

 

“Hey! It’s good to see you are fine. Well, mostly. We were worried when you left without saying anything and didn’t come back at night.” Wild, however, took the lead and went straight up to sit besides Twili, who just gave a chuckle at hearing the statement.

 

“I did plan on coming back at night, but some issues needed to be taken care of. I’m sorry.” He did sound like he was apologizing for something, but Warrior could feel it wasn’t to them, not completely. Something else was on his mind...perhaps a past memory of something that happened during his own journey. Visiting old places could awaken painful memories.

 

“Hey, where’s Wolfie?” Wind, just catching up, since he was the last to be pulling the pig, that was carrying both Legend and Hyrule, asked about the semi-wild animal.

 

Time being the perceptive one no matter the lack of one eye sight, was quick to notice both heroes on the pig’s back.

 

“Wolfie was the one protecting Twili, he went on his own, but he's fine. Most importantly, _what happened_ to those two?” As soon as he pointed that out, the rest of the team was quick to surround the brown animal, and help down Hyrule, as well as carrying Legend to the floor.

 

“Well, we were searching for magic in this world, Legend wanting to see what he could use to enchant some of his weapons, and I was just looking forward into seeing the differences between our universes, as usual.” As Sky took care of some of Hyrule’s wounds, the later begun telling everyone the story.

 

“Everything was fine. We just had to cut down some Babas from the path, and scare some Keeses away. Then I got a blessing from some of this land’s spirits, a close one to Farore I think it was, and my wind magic got stronger and, somehow, it felt more alive.” He made his point by creating a small tornado and making it dance among the other Links, who felt indeed how the air was fresher and, for them, gave a sense of calmness.

 

“And when we got deeper into the forest, near a temple, Legend found was seemed to be a mirror piece, in the shape of a diamond of sorts.” At this, Twili’s eyes shined, and, if he had canine ears, Warrior thought, those would have perked up.

 

“Both of us could feel magic emanating from it, but it felt...weird. Like it didn’t belong to this world. I told Legend to leave it, but he said it felt similar to the one he felt when he traveled to his Dark World. As if that was reassuring.” Hyrule, now as healed as he could get, stood up and walked, staff in hand, towards the frozen boy.

 

Everyone stepped aside, to stare and listen to the story from behind, all except for Four, who was now standing to the right of Hyrule, certain cane on his hand.

 

“And then, he was going to drop the mirror piece by accident, and when he tried to catch it, it cut his palm enough for it to bleed. Next thing I know, Legend is just, not himself. And when I tried to approach him, he snapped and started attacking me. The rest of the story is a mere chase across this Hyrule fields and me trying to find any of you guys.”

 

Warrior knew, could almost feel how distressed ‘Rule was after what he saw. A perfectly fine hero, a warrior, a loyal companion, being corrupted enough to attack what used to be his friend.

 

“Are you sure what cut him was a mirror piece?” Twili’s voice sounded almost plain. Too serious, even for Time.

 

“Yes, but I have no idea what happened to it after it cut his hand. I didn’t see it on the floor.”

 

“That’s all I needed to know.” With that, Warrior became the audience, along the others, of witnessing how Twili stood up, and took what looked like...a pine cone with orange lines? from under his clothes, and proceed to move it all around the frozen boy.

 

When it reached the left hand of the boy, the, _thing_ glowed.

 

“Four, I’ll need you to defrost his head and left hand. When I say it’s done and safe, defrost the rest of him. Then you’ll need to take him near the fire and help warm him up.” Twili wasn’t even looking at them, and that was unsettling for Warriors, because it was a sign that whatever happened to Legend, it was serious. Or had something to do with Twili’s own past in that land.

 

Wild and Skye were quick to go make sure the campfire was strong enough for the task, allowing Four to use his cane to warm the ice and release both the boy’s head and hand.

 

Soon enough, Legend woke up, and Twili could see the _characteristic black straight vein-like lines_ going up Legend’s left neck side.

 

Warriors saw how Twili took a deep breath with his eyes closed, and when he opened them, he was sure he saw a flash of orange on the second leader eyes. Focusing now on Legend’s hand, he saw how Twili _magically_ extracted what seemed to be little black dots, and a black mist too, from the still half frozen boy, whom, the most dots Twili pulled out of his body, more limp went.

 

It was a quick action, but for Warrior, who was amazed at the fact that Twili was using magic, felt like long minutes. Twili, the one who seemed to despite magic, who refused to use any magical item and prefered to do everything ‘the old fashioned way’ was capable of using magic, and to tame it too it seemed, because Warrior saw how a piece of mirror formed _out of thin air_ when the dots and mist that were extracted from Legend’s body fused together.

 

“It’s done. Defrost him.” Twili’s voice seemed to break some spell that had fallen upon the boys, who were speechless after the event they just witnessed.

 

After Legend was safe by the fire, (and that he got his scarf back) Warrior, Time and Wild approached the former farm hand, who has sat down on the grass and haven’t moved since he ‘healed’ Legend.

 

Wild just sat besides Twili, same as Time. Warriors just stood aside by a tree near them.

 

None of them said a thing, giving Twili the chance of just stand up and leave, or say something, _anything._ Warrior could tell Twili was distressed.

 

At last, he talked, with a shaky voice.

 

“It’s my fault he got like that. The thing inside him, was a piece of the Mirror of Twilight, the object that opened the gate to the Realm of Twilight. To _her_ home.” Oh Farore, Warrior was already doubting if he should be listening, after all he didn’t consider himself close to Twili. Not enough anyway.

 

“After my journey ended, I tried to fetch all the tiny pieces. She might have destroyed the Mirror, but not even her could eliminate it from the face of earth. Before I meet you guys, I had barely got a quarter of it. That’s why I left so many times on our time in here. I’m still looking for them, but I’m not sure if I do it for myself or to keep people safe.” Twili let out a heavy sight before continuing.

 

“What happened to Legend has happened before to the people of this Hyrule. And it’s awful. It’s easier for me to find the pieces as a wolf, since my form is created out of the same magic, but I freak people out like that.” _Ok, definitely shouldn't be listening._

 

That mere sentence was all it took for Warriors to _realize_ that Wolfie and Twili were the same. That’s why they never saw them together. And, if he had been more clever, payed more attention, he could have seen that the mark on both Twili’s and Wolfie’s foreheads were exactly the same.

 

How a fool he felt like at that moment. It made him realize he really wasn’t leader material if he couldn’t see that kind of stuff. So obvious yet he was so oblivious to it.

 

“Hey kid, it’s okay to still seek them, even if you are not sure yet why you keep doing so. You are keeping the people here safe, and maybe it will give you time to realise if you need closure or something.” Time, as wise as his adventures had made him, said what made the more sense. But he could see words were not what Twili needed right there, so he rubbed his pupil’s back a little before he went to the fire and tried to help with warming Legend up.

 

Warrior could see Twili will take a while to recover, and he didn’t seem convinced by Time’s words, so it was his turn to try.

 

“You know we are a team right?” Both of the sitting heroes turned their heads, as if just realizing Warriors was there.

 

“And this is _your_ Hyrule. If you need help with anything you can just ask. ‘Course you don’t have to tell us the whole story on why you need _this_ or _that_ thing done, after all we all have secrets. But we are willing to help a friend in need...” Warrior gave a small smirk towards Twili, “...Wolfie.”

 

Wild just covered his mouth to cover his laugh, and Twili’s eyes went as wide as Wind’s got when he saw a Zora that _didn’t fly_.

 

“I forgot you didn’t knew. I…” Warriors put his hand up to shut Twili up.

 

“Don’t worry, I kind of see why you didn’t want us all to know. I’ll keep it a secret...as much as it is to some I suppose.” He allowed himself to sit down where Time was just moments ago.

 

“But seriously, there’s 9 of us, and some have knowledge in magical stuff. We could help you find more of these Mirror pieces.” When Warrior shoot a glance towards Twili, he could see he was on the verge of tears. _We all are screwed up, huh?_

 

He threw at Twili his scarf, half covering his face, _I haven’t used it all day anyway_. “Cover your face up; we can’t let the kids see their second leader’s face all red and ugly after such a day, can we?” Wild seemed surprised to see Warriors lend his scarf that easily, and Twili seemed grateful.

 

Warrior stood up to go sit by the fire, but not without first listening to Twili.

 

“You are also a good leader to them you know? To us. I'm serious every time I tell you this...You just love being under the spotlight.” _Yeah well, maybe…_

 

“That’s right! You really are good with keeping us sane in stressful situations. You are _good_ at keeping your posture when things get too hard for some of  us.” The almost chirp like comment by Wild wasn’t something Warrior was expecting, but in retrospective, it appears the long haired hero was right.

 

 _Perhaps I can be a good leader after all._ He nodded as a sign of gratefulness to the other two, and started walking towards the fire.

 

“You better wash my scarf before giving it back Twi’!” After such a departure comment, it was only natural to feel the rock softly hit his back.

 

As he walked to join the others, he realized this team, this many versions of himself, they made a nice...family, to him. It was something he would fight to protect and oh the Goddess better protect whoever hurt any of them, because he had fight swarms of enemies before, and he would do it again in the sake of any of the 8 boys that’ve been travelling along him these past few months.

**Author's Note:**

> I...was going somewhere different with this, but then I realized I wanted to cover like three different stories and arcs in one, and this one was (is) already pretty long so, later, maybe, in another fic. Besides, if I had done this one longer than it is now, who knows if I may have been able of finishing it up.
> 
> This was longer than planned too, but I still like it. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
